Question: What is the sum of the positive factors of 24?
Solution: The prime factorization of $24$ is $2^3 \cdot 3$. It follows that the sum of the divisors of $24$ is equal to $(1 + 2 + 2^2 + 2^3)(1 + 3)$, as each factor of $24$ is represented when the product is expanded. It follows that the sum of the factors of 24 is $(1 + 2 + 4 + 8)(1 + 3) = (15)(4)$, or $\boxed{60}$.